Software application stores (which are commonly referred to as “app stores”) typically provide functionality for allowing customers to browse and obtain software applications for free or for a fee. For example, and without limitation, an application store might enable a customer utilizing a smartphone or tablet computing device to browse and obtain various types of applications that are suitable for use on the customer's particular type of computing device. Applications available through an application store might be provided by the operator of the application store or by third-party application developers.
In order to test software applications prior to releasing the applications in an application store, application developers commonly provide pre-release versions of software applications to application testers. The application testers might be part of the same organization or outside parties. In either case, the application testers might not be located at the same geographic location as the application developer. For example, it is not uncommon for application testers to be located in different cities, countries, or even on different continents from an application developer. In this scenario, it might be difficult for an application developer to communicate with application testers regarding the testing of an application. Consequently, the testing of an application might be performed in an inefficient manner.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.